Reminiscência
by Cla-Chan-K
Summary: Nem todos nós compreendemos os porquê da vida, o porquê dos maiores acontecimentos em nossas vidas. No entanto, Temari teve a sorte de entender. One-Shot.


**Título**: **Reminiscência**.**  
**

**Gênero:** Romance, UA, OOC  
**Classificação etária:** +12

**Sinopse:** Nem todos nós compreendemos os porquê da vida, o porquê dos maiores acontecimentos em nossas vidas. No entanto, Temari teve a sorte de entender.

**Capítulo Único.**

A porta do escritório da grande mansão que estávamos foi fechada por ele. Eu ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer essa parte da grande residência. O local era bem amplo e muitíssimo bem decorado. O teto era baixo e as cortinas brancas com um tom salmão na parte de cima eram pesadas e cobriam as bay-windows; o carpete amadeirado na cor clara combinava com a tonalidade branca da parede, porém era cheia de efeitos feitos a mão. O escritório era mais que um lugar para se concentrar em seus negócios, parecia que o bom anfitrião gostava de se isolar no próprio. Tinha de tudo, e os móveis estavam bem distribuídos. No lado direito havia o escritório normal, com a grande mesa de madeira na cor escura, o note book Apple fechado, as luminárias na cor cinza; atrás havia uma grande prateleira cheia de livros de variados assuntos e em cima da mesinha do escritório tinha um grande lustre. Já na parte esquerda, havia um piano de cordas branco virado para a grande janela. Um pouco mais afastado deste, tinha duas poltronas e um sofá de 4 lugares envolta da lareira. Havia quadros e plantas para animar mais ainda o local. Acho que eu faria o meu próximo escritório desse jeito.

Ainda estava olhando o local, não conseguia conduzir o meu olhar para o homem que havia me trazido até aqui. Eu estava com medo de olhar novamente para onde ele estava e ver que era só mais uma de minhas alucinações, como as que eu tivera durante esses três anos. Mas sabia que se me virasse e visse que ele realmente estava lá, eu não tiraria os meus orbes deste. Não o deixaria escapar um minuto sequer, também não o deixaria dizer uma frase qualquer. Eu iria apenas contemplá-lo e depois amaldiçoá-lo por ter me abandonado. Não, eu não conseguiria praticar tal ato com o moreno de pele clara, dos olhos negros que me faziam perde todos os meus sentidos e voltar ao normal minutos depois para isso acontecer novamente a cada vez que eu abria meus olhos depois de um piscar.

Eu estava com os braços cruzados e os apertando.

- Vai ficar vermelho. – Ouvi-o avisar com aquela voz um tanto arrastada.

É, acho que ele realmente poderia estar aqui, ao meu lado. Acho que foi ele, verdadeiramente, e não mais uma ilusão, que me encontrou no saguão deixando-me boquiaberta e sem palavras que eu pudesse proferir com essa chegada tão inusitada.  
E então, com muita coragem, eu consegui me virar, para finalmente encarar seus orbes da cor grafite, um tanto pequenos para o formato de seus olhos.

E foram aqueles olhos, que não mudaram nada, nem sua expressão preguiçosa e até mesmo um pouco rígida, que me fizeram lembrar de nossa infância.

_Mais uma vez eu batia freneticamente, com medo de algum vizinho ver-me na porta do zelador. Eu estava em busca, novamente, de Shikamaru, o filho do dono do apartamento. Ouvi passos vindos do hall e logo tratei de esconder-me atrás de uma planta qualquer. Para a minha idade – 7 anos – eu era muito pequena, portanto, eu coube perfeitamente. Sorte a minha!_

_Vi que eram os pais dos irmãos Uchiha. Ainda bem que me escondi. Sabia que iriam fofocar ao meu pai se me visse brincando novamente com o filho do zelador. Shikamaru abriu a porta e notou o senhor Uchiha olhá-lo com desdém, enquanto esperava o elevador._

_- Bate em minha porta, e depois disfarça? Não sabia que gostava de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira infantil, Sr. Uchiha. – Disse irônico._

_Eu apenas ri._

_- E o que te faz pensar que fiz isso? Não sou tão insolente. Gostaria de falar com seu pai, já que me tratou com tanto desrespeito._

_Deu para notar o medo nos olhos do Shikamaru. Uma vez ele me dissera que não gostaria de trazer problemas, outra vez, para seu pai. Ele sempre acabava se dando mal com o Fugaku Uchiha. Acho que era por causa de sua forma de pensar. Para ele, todos eram iguais, não importa a classe social. Mas ele não entende que a classe média alta não pensa assim._

_O garoto cujo cabelos eram negros e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, fechou a porta na hora em que Fugaku terminou sua frase. Deu para ouvir o barulho da fechadura trancando-se._

_O Sr. Uchiha murmurou alguma coisa com a esposa e logo depois o elevador chegou. Eles entraram e subiram, então eu voltei a bater na porta. Acho que ele estava de costas para a mesma, pois a destrancou rapidamente e abriu com cautela, pensando que era Fugaku. Quando viu que era eu, apenas sorriu e convidou-me para entrar._

_Olhei para os dois lados disfarçadamente, para Shikamaru não perceber que eu estava envergonhada de entrar na casa dele. Ao fechar a porta, senti-me mais confortável._

_- Como vai nesta manhã, Temari-san? – Ele perguntou-me, trazendo dois copos de suco de laranja natural. – Este é pra você... – E ergueu o copo para mim, mas quando fui pegar ele o afastou._

_Levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri como se aceitasse sua provocação._

_- Não quero._

_Ele franziu o cenho, um pouco desapontado com a minha atitude. Colocou um dos copos na mesinha de centro e sentou-se no sofá junto a mim. Antes de sentar-me completamente, levantei de forma rápida e peguei o copo de laranja, cantarolando um: lálá, peguei!_

_Ele riu de minha pequena canção vitoriosa e me refez a sua primeira pergunta. Eu respondi que estava e fiz a mesma indagação._

_- Bom, estou bem... Por enquanto. – Disse-me num tom preocupado. – O Senhor Fugaku bateu em minha porta e depois tentou me enganar dizendo que não fora ele. Vê se pode. Eu o respondi e acho que ele vai reclamar de mim para o meu pai._

_Eu ri ao lembrar-me do que fizera._

_- Desculpe-me, Shikamaru. Fui eu._

_- Você o que?_

_- Eu que bati na porta, mas depois me escondi dos Uchiha._

_Ele olhou-me com desaprovação. Mas depois tomou consciência de que aquilo fora um pequeno acidente e riu junto comigo._

_- Tudo bem! Eu te desculpo. – Ficamos um minuto em silêncio, pois terminávamos o nosso suco – Que tal uma partida de xadrez?_

- Shikamaru – Consegui dizer apenas o seu nome, logo após o meu devaneio.

Meus olhos estavam fixos nele e, por incrível que pareça, notei várias mudanças fisicamente. Como ele pôde mudar tanto em três anos? Seu rosto estava mais maduro chegando a carregar uma expressão petulante. Seu corpo estava mais forte, bruto e másculo. Nem parecia aquele pequeno adolescente que eu vira pela última vez. Trajava um terno elegante, pelo tecido, vi que com certeza era muito caro. Acho que durante esses três anos não fora só sua aparência que mudara, e sim, também, sua condição financeira.

Não agüentei a minha emoção e logo joguei-me aos seus braços, logo enchendo-o de beijos por toda a sua extensão facial. Eu o abracei o mais forte que podia, chegando a colar seu corpo no meu parecendo que fossemos apenas um. Ele correspondeu o meu abraço e grudou seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, enquanto eu enchia-o de beijos mais ainda.

- Que saudades, minha Temari! – Ao ouvir sua voz penosa, eu apenas suspirei. O que fez lembrar-me de nós um pouco mais adolescentes.

Naquela época, eu havia me tornado uma pessoa melhor, acho. Não escondia mais a minha relação com o filho do zelador, o meu Shikamaru. Bom, escondia apenas de algumas pessoas, para não fazê-lo sentir mal, pois essas pessoas eram os meus amigos e eles o zombavam.

_Depois da escola, eu sempre esperava Shikamaru chegar da sua. Afinal, eu chegava mais rápido porque meu empregado ia me buscar, já ele vinha a pé. Eu insisti algumas vezes para que meu pai o buscasse, mas fora impossível de convencê-lo._

_Estava sentada num banquinho de concreto que havia no grande jardim de meu condomínio. Eu já tinha meus 16 anos e me orgulhava disso, pelo simples fato de eu ser uma das mais belas moças da região. Mas isso não significa que qualquer um poderia ter-me, não mesmo! Tanto que eu ainda não havia tido meu primeiro namorado, apenas o meu primeiro amor e este acabara de chegar e vinha em minha direção. Estava com um olhar cansado, típico dele; o suor espalhava-se em seu rosto, e sua forma de andar já estava ficando engraçada – meio mole, sabe? -. Ele praticamente se jogou no banquinho e eu apenas dei um sorrisinho._

_- Eu já falo com você, Temari. Só deixe-me recuperar o... Fôlego – sibilou com dificuldade._

_Eu, em vez de esperar, fui buscar um copo d'água para ele - no jardim tinha aqueles bebedouros -. Ao voltar, entreguei o copo a ele e o mesmo tomou tudo em dois goles. Olhei espantada. Shikamaru percebeu meu espanto e desculpou-se. Soltei um risinho._

_Logo depois de colocar o copo no lixo, ele ficou me olhando fixamente, e quando ia dizer alguma coisa para mim, tirei uma toalhinha da minha bolsa e enxuguei todo o suor do rosto dele._

_- Eca – disse brincando, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida._

_- Obrigado – ele disse rindo._

_- Pronto, agora você está melhor!_

_Bom, eu não soube o que se passava na cabeça dele no momento seguinte, pois fitou-me e quando fui descer meu braço para guardar a toalhinha rosa, este o segurou. Eu fiquei envergonhada, pois seu olhar estava muito intenso sobre mim. Não que eu não gostasse, longe disso! Era justamente ao contrário. Eu gostava, e muito! E era esse o problema, o qual ele sabia._

_Não consegui agüentar o seu olhar, estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Achei que iria explodir. Que horror!_

_Ele deu um risinho ao soltar a minha mão._

_- Não entendi a piada._

_- Coisa de loira, não?_

_- Ei, quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de loira, Sr. Nara? – Eu ficava puta quando me chamavam de loira num modo pejorativo._

_- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Ele me perguntou com um olhar provocativo, mas ao mesmo tempo superior e seu tom também não mudara, continuava com aqueles risinhos, os malditos risinhos._

_Ok, eu fiquei com medo da pergunta dele, mas ao mesmo tempo a curiosidade me jogava contra a parede. Eu PRECISAVA saber. Mas será que eu deveria entrar nesse joguinho dele? E se fosse ele apenas zoando com a minha cara?_

_É, eu demorei tanto pra responder que ele deu risada e nem esperou pela minha resposta._

_-O pior, Temari... É que você sabe. – Ele se levantou, beijou a minha testa e saiu andando, deixando uma loira um pouco corada, mas inteiramente feliz._

_- Ei – o chamei quando perdi a cor vermelha que havia aparecido em minhas bochechas –, aonde pensa que vai?_

_- Para a minha casa, oras. – Ele não se virou para me olhar, tal ato que fez-me ir até ele – Quer vir junto comigo, é?_

_- Não._

_- Então depois do almoço nos encontramos, ok?_

_- Ah, Shikamaru, eu me lembrei de uma coisa..._

_- Ok – ele me interrompeu respondendo a própria pergunta. E assim, rindo mais ainda da minha cara, entrou em sua casa, e antes de fechar a porta me mandou um beijinho._

_Ai, que raiva! Ele nem me deixou dizer que depois do almoço eu iria viajar. Bom, problema dele. Que vai ficar no vácuo? Ele..._

_Ao chegar em casa, banhei-me e almocei. Quando os meus pais já tinham arrumado quase tudo, Gaara, meu irmão mais novo, veio me avisar que o filho do zelador estava na porta me procurando. Meus pais nem me olharam quando ouviram o que Gaara dissera, mas eu sabia que ambos haviam revirado os olhos._

_Eu fui até a porta, onde encontrei Shikamaru já banhado e com o cenho franzido._

_- Porque não desceu?_

_- Eu falei que tinha acabado de lembrar de uma coisa, mas você não me deixou terminar._

_Ele soltou um murmúrio e balançou a cabeça, na intenção de que era para eu me explicar._

_- Eu vou viajar. Lembra que eu comentei com você semana passada?_

_- Ah, é verdade. – Ele parecia decepcionado._

_- Mas eu volto, não precisa ficar com essa cara de velório._

_Ele soltou um meio sorriso e continuo em silêncio. Escutei, vindo de dentro de minha casa, meu pai falando com alguém no celular. Na conversa, parecia que ele teria que voltar ao escritório. Vi ele falando algo com a minha mãe e depois vir em direção a porta, aonde eu estava._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele._

_- Parece que teremos que adiar a viagem. Tenho que resolver uma coisa lá no trabalho. Até mais, Temari! – Deu-me um beijo no topo da cabeça e passou reto por Shikamaru. Após a porta do elevador se fechar completamente, eu pedi desculpas ao Shika, pela grosseria de meu pai._

_- Tudo bem – Ele me abriu um sorriso. – Bom, ainda tenho um tempo._

_- Tempo? Pra que? – perguntei confusa._

_Acho que ele não percebeu que havia falado alto, pois o mesmo arregalou os olhos e ficou embaraçado por um tempo. Depois de alguns segundos ele se recompôs, respirou fundo, massageou as têmporas e, após isso tudo, olhou para mim e respondeu-me:_

_- Eu quero te fazer uma coisa. Vem comigo e verá._

_Shikamaru adorava me deixar curiosa, não? Avisei a minha mãe que sairia e logo mais voltava. Após isso, ele pegou minha mão e descemos para o pátio do prédio. O moreno levou-me para um lugar onde não tinha muita movimentação. Na verdade, estava deserto, não tinha nem pombinhas, mas o local não deixava de ser belo._

_O tal lugar era mais freqüentado pelos idosos, mas somente pela manhã. Era um típico jardim japonês, cheio de árvores com suas copas bem verdes, embaixo destas havia um quiosque de carvalho na cor escura, passando por ela tinha um caminho marcado por pedras que te levava até uma ponte vermelha, que foi construída em cima de um lago._

_Eu raramente vinha aqui, mas quando cheguei, me senti completa de novo, principalmente quando o sol batia nas folhagens das arvores deixando uma cor diferente, no entanto, parecia ser essencial para a minha sobrevivência, alimentando a minha alma e todo meu ser._

_Sentia-me maravilhada só de poder ser capaz de ter a visão de tudo aquilo. Fechei os olhos para poder sentir o espírito bom que a natureza dali me mandava, e ao respirar profundamente e pausadamente tive a certeza de que não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz, principalmente quando abri os olhos e me deparei com Shikamaru ao meu lado e sorrindo._

_Ele esperou a minha pessoa terminar de contemplar o lugar para me levar ao quiosque onde tinha um banquinho nos esperando. Sentamo-nos e ele me olhou, abria e fechava a boca milhares de vezes, até que eu comecei a rir e disse:_

_- Você está parecendo um retardado!_

_Ele riu junto comigo e segurou a minha outra mão._

_- Não estou encontrando palavras para dizer o que quero._

_Bom, à essa altura eu já desconfiava o que ele queria. Era óbvio que minha resposta seria sim para a sua pergunta, mas não era o que eu poderia dizer. Imagine quando eu contasse aos meus pais, ou o apresentasse aos meus amigos... Eu não teria futuro com ele, mas... Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Vou apenas viver esse momento._

_- Então mostre. – E mostrei o meu melhor sozinho._

_Deixarei minhas preocupações de lado apenas por essa tarde. A seguir veio o que nós dois esperávamos já fazia algum tempo. Ele foi o mais delicado possível, na intenção de não querer fazer nada errado. Suas mãos se acomodaram em meu rosto de forma gentil e com seus lábios fora a mesma coisa. Nosso beijo fora inexperiente, porém doce e apaixonado. Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz quanto agora._

_Separamo-nos e começamos a trocar olhares. Às vezes soltávamos umas risadinhas e nada mais._

_De repente o rosto de Shikamaru, MEU Shikamaru, se enrijeceu e seus olhos estavam em outra direção, me virei séria para onde ele olhava e me deparei com um de meus amigos: Neji Hyuuga. E este olhava para nós._

_E acabei me lembrando de outro detalhe: A família dele viajaria com a minha. Como eu contaria isso ao Shikamaru?_

_- Não liga para ele, Shika!_

_- Como não? Ele está vindo em nossa direção... Esse... Imbecil._

_Mordi os lábios e pensei: "Estou realmente ferrada"._

_- Shika, eu não quero estragar esse momento, mas esqueci de te contar um detalhe da viagem. Nada importante, ok? Nada!_

_- Tudo bem, quem sabe eu esqueça desse cara vindo para cá? – e deu um sorriso irônico._

_- É, acho que não! Esse cara e a família dele irão viajar comigo e a minha família._

_- Diga que você está brincando! – disse ele tentando acreditar que era brincadeira._

_- Se eu disser você vai ficar mais feliz? – Tentei um sorriso forçado._

_Ele tombou sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou pesadamente._

_- Você quer me matar, não é, dona Sabaku?_

_- Desculpe-me – Acariciei sua cabeça._

_Shikamaru levantou-se justamente na hora que Neji pisara no quiosque. Ambos se encararam e eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, observando._

_- Temari - Disse Neji, ainda sem olhar para mim –, seu pai acabara de voltar. Vamos? – Ele olhou para mim – E pode deixar que eu serei um bom rapaz e não direi que você estava com um marginal._

_Shikamaru não agüentando a provocação respondeu:_

_- Cale a boca, ord... – Não deixei ele terminar._

_- Vamos parar com isso. Neji, não vejo nenhum marginal aqui. Acho que está vendo coisas. – Virei-me para Shikamaru – Voltarei antes de que você sinta a minha falta. – E sorri tentando amenizar o clima pesado da situação. Tive um pouco de sucesso, pois recebi um meio sorriso do meu moreno. – Até mais! – E assim, lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e fui com Neji, que demorou a terminar de fitar Shikamaru e teve que sair sendo puxado por mim. _

Não consegui concluir minhas lembranças, pois Shikamaru havia me tirado delas. Não estávamos mais abraçados, apenas segurávamos as mãos.

- Continua linda como sempre, minha Temari! – Sorri como agradecimento.

- Shikamaru, há uma coisa que me intriga.

- Pergunte, senhorita.

- O que fizera nesses anos para que tivesse condição de trajar este terno, ter um português mais polido e participar de uma festa deste nível?

- Bom, eu sempre tive interesse no mercado financeiro. Sempre acompanhei a bolsa e uma vez resolvi tentar. Sempre tive facilidade em "pensar rápido", precisamos disso para entrar no ramo de ações. É, parece que eu me dei bem. Quando saí de casa, fui para uma universidade estrangeira. Eu estava tentando várias bolsas para fora do país e consegui quando mais precisava. Foi nos EUA que eu comecei a jogar na bolsa. E devo te agradecer, afinal, você foi a responsável por tudo isso. Obrigado, Srta. Sabuko.

Eu não acreditava que ele realmente tinha colocado toda a culpa em mim. Como se eu fosse responsável por ele ter me abandonado. Todas aquelas ultimas palavras foram ironizadas. Eu realmente estava chateada. Shikamaru nunca soube lidar com a culpa, ou nunca soube recebê-la, não sei. Mas, nesse ponto, eu não tinha nada a ver com o abandono dele. Realmente não tinha. A culpa, nesse caso, era dele, por ter me deixado quase doente.

A história da culpa fez-me retornar ao devaneio que eu estava tendo.

_Um dia depois da viagem, eu já estava de volta às minhas atividades do dia-a-dia, e uma dessas atividades era ir ver Shikamaru. Ele não se encontrava em casa e então imaginei que ele estava no lugar onde sempre nos encontrávamos: Ao lado da piscina. Eu tinha acertado em cheio, ele realmente estava lá, porém, eu estava tão determinada em ir encontrá-lo que não notei a aproximação de meus novos melhores amigos. Neji e Hinata. Nossa amizade fortalecera na viagem. Descobri que 2 semanas poderiam fazer milagre._

_Não conseguia ver-me mais sem eles, na escola, ontem, não nos desgrudamos. Confesso que demos muitas risadas juntos, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos e nosso nível de aprendizado estava igual. Não tenho a mesma dificuldade - não que seja enorme - de conversar com Shikamaru quando converso com eles. Não que o Nara seja burro, longe disso. Só que às vezes ele me pede explicação de algumas palavras, ou quando falo de algum livro, ele não conhece e acaba matando o assunto. Coisas desse tipo..._

_- Temari linda! - Exclamou Hinata ao me ver. - Como está?_

_- Oi, Hinata. Bom, acabamos de nos ver, continuo bem._

_- Ah, que descuido o meu._

_- Olá, Temari! - Disse Neji sorrindo gentilmente._

_Cumprimentei-o com um balanço de cabeça e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos até eu perceber os olhares indiscretos de Shikamaru para onde nós estávamos. Eu pedi licença aos meus amigos e fui juntar-me a ele. Quando cheguei ao seu lado, o mesmo fechou a cara._

_- Ora, Shikamaru, eu vim aqui te cumprimentar e você faz isso?_

_- Você chegou dois dias atrás e não veio falar comigo até agora, pensei que não me notaria aqui na piscina. Porque não volta e fica conversando com seus novos amiguinhos?_

_Eu ri de seu ciúme bobo, o que deixou-o mais irritado ainda._

_- Acha graça em me ver assim? Bom saber, Srta. Sabaku. - Ele sempre ironizava meu nome de modo formal, quando não estava contente comigo._

_Abracei-o de surpresa, ele tentou sair de meus braços, mas eu o apertei ainda mais. Quando ele resolveu parar de lutar contra mim, eu fiquei de frente para ele e coloquei um dos braços dele em minha cintura. Não precisei fazer isso com o seu outro braço, pois ele mesmo o fez._

_- Não precisa ser tão ciumento. Você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos._

_Ele colocou sua cabeça na curvatura de meu pescoço, como sempre fizera. Senti ele cheirando o perfume de Hinata, que eu havia passado, e um súbito arrepio subiu pela minha espinha._

_- Não tenho tanta certeza depois dessas 2 semanas. Você cheira à eles... - Olhei-o pedindo uma explicação - O perfume dela é tão doce que sinto à quilômetros._

_- Você para, ok? Não estou a fim de discutir. Não hoje. - Ele concordou com a cabeça e depois abriu um largo sorriso._

_- Senti saudades, Temari! - disse com a voz penosa (Ele usara esse mesmo tom poucos minutos atrás)_

_- Eu também. - E assim beijei toda a extensão de seu rosto._

_- Já chega, não é? - Ouvi aquela voz um tanto fria, quando desagradada._

_- O que você quer? - Perguntou Shikamaru entre dentes._

_- Você longe dela. - Neji puxou-me para perto dele, e eu tentei me desvencilhar. Sem sucesso - Não quero que suas mãos sujas a toque._

_Eu não estava encontrando forças para impedir a briga, pois não saberia como agir com Neji e Shikamaru. Ambos agora eram meus amigos e eu não poderia machucá-los de maneira alguma._

_- Parem, por favor! - implorei._

_- Acho que você acabou se sujando ao tocar nela. A apertei bem ai. - disse Shikamaru, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça._

_- Temari, vá se lavar com álcool em gel. Irei também, ok?_

_- Por que você não tenta com ácido sulfúrico?_

_- Então você sabe que esse ácido existe. Uau. Os marginais estão cada vez melhores - Foi tanta ironia numa mesma frase, que até deu vontade de vomitar._

_- É, pelo menos os marginais são melhores que vocês em uma coisa... - Disse ele sorrindo provocativo._

_Hinata havia me puxado para o lado dela, estava escondida atrás de mim com medo de meu moreno. Fiz gesto para se acalmar, mas a mesma não quis saber._

_- Ah é? No que?_

_- Parem! - Tentei de novo._

_- Nisso._

_Fiquei super mega assustada ao ver a cena seguinte. Shikamaru havia acertado um golpe em cheio no nariz de Neji, o qual até saiu um pouco de sangue. Hinata que estava ao meu lado, gritava e saiu correndo para chamar ajuda. Eu fiquei pasma, paralisei. O que faria? Se eu me jogasse no meio era capaz de receber um soco dos dois. Neji agora tentava nocauteá-lo e Shikamaru conseguia defender algumas, porém levava outras. Eu já não estava acreditando no que estava vendo e o estopim fora quando Shikamaru se aproximou de uma mesa onde tinha um copo abandonado cheio de suco e jogou o suco e depois o copo em seu oponente._

_Neji se assustou e foi quando eu consegui a brecha para intervir. Entrei no meio dos dois, com lágrimas nos olhos e mandei-os pararem. Comecei a dar um sermão de como aquilo era idiota e imaturo. Eram dois bobões brigando por um motivo tão ridículo._

_Logo chegaram os dois seguranças que Hinata chamara e cada um segurou um dos meninos briguentos._

_Encarei brava ambos e quando o segurança começou a levar cada qual para a sua casa, eu fui com o de Neji, recebendo a reprovação de Shikamaru. Sabia que teria problemas por causa disso._

_Após cuidar de Neji e fazê-lo – muito dificilmente – falar tudo o que acha sobre Shikamaru e sobre o porquê eu não deveria encontrá-lo. Fui até a casa do Nara para poder me explicar e pedir explicações à ele._

_Cheguei em sua porta e após duas batidas ele abriu-a. Ainda carrancudo deixou-me entrar. Sentei no sofá e esperei que ele sentasse ao meu lado, coisa que não aconteceu._

_- Sente ao meu lado, por favor!_

_- Não._

_Suspirei._

_- Eu ainda não entendo, Temari. Não entendo o porquê de andar com essa gente! - Disse ele acariciando seu ombro, que parecia estar machucado - Você anda com pessoas de mente tão pequena que chega a me dar raiva. São mimados e egoístas. Por quê? E ainda por cima preferiu ir com eles. O marginal - ele disse essa palavra imitando Neji - é quem tem que continuar se ferrando, não é? - dizia alterado_

_- Pare com isso, certo? Não tenho culpa se você não é gente do nosso nível. - Eu me levantei e alterei meu tom de voz - Você tem ciúmes dos meus amigos e só sabe criticá-los. Não vim com você porque você foi o culpado!_

_- Eu? - Ele disse baixo? - Agora vai defendê-los, não é? Eu devia ter imaginado que no fundo você era igual a eles._

_Com a afirmação de Shikamaru, logo eu me calei e comecei a pensar no que tinha dito. Eu não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas, realmente machuquei os sentimentos de meu Shikamaru. Eu tinha que estragar tudo não é? Sempre eu! Sempre!_

_Com os olhos marejados eu o abracei, óbvio que eu não fui correspondida, mas eu o apertava._

_- Desculpa, desculpa! Por favor me desculpe. Eu não queria dizer tudo aquilo... Eu senti raiva. Desculpe-me - Era apenas o que conseguia pedir._

_Ele deu uma risada falsa, colocou suas mãos em meus quadris e conseguiu me afastar sem fazer muito esforço. Olhou meus olhos, que deixavam cair lágrimas e meu rosto triste, para depois dizer:_

_- Fora da minha casa!_

_- Eu não vou sair daqui até você me perdoar. Eu ainda tive a coragem de vir me explicar, mas você nem deixou. Fez-me falar coisas que eu não queria!_

_- Fora... Temari... - Ele disse essa frase com muita dificuldade._

_- Não. - E assim o beijei._

_Era o nosso segundo beijo e este fora menos inexperiente. Ambos conhecíamos um pouco a boca um do outro. Ele não quis me corresponder, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. Esse beijo fora algo parado, no entanto, tinha a transferência de muitos sentimentos. Conseguimos sentir pela pele o que cada um queria dizer ao outro, mas o que estávamos tentando esconder, por teimosia ou vergonha. Ele segurou em minha cintura e colamos nossos corpos, deixando-nos mais à vontade._

_O término do beijo foi algo triste. Eu não queria me separar dele, mas precisávamos de ar._

_- Você sempre consegue arrancar meu perdão, não é?_

_Eu sorri e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito._

_- A culpa ainda é sua! - Disse brincando e arrancando risos meus e dele. _

Encarei-o descrente. Ele realmente falava sério?

- É? Eu sou a culpada? Posso saber o motivo? Até hoje não sei o porquê de eu ir te procurar em sua casa e receber a noticia de que seu pai de que fora embora sem ao menos me dar um tchau sequer. Se quer realmente saber que é responsável por um ato ruim, é você. Você foi o culpado pela minha depressão. Você sempre é!

Ele riu de forma estranha, o que me assustou.

- Não? Diga qual fora a última vez que me viu.

- Quando eu tinha dezoito anos e o vi no jardim, conversando com aquela sua amiga de escola, loira e de olhos azuis. Não me lembro o nome dela. Vocês estavam sentados no NOSSO banco e conversavam animadamente.

- E lembra o que você aceitou naquele dia?

- Lembro – disse para ele, abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida, mas logo depois levantando-a, assumindo uma postura rígida.

- E o que fora? – Ele sorria travesso

- Você sabe o que foi, mas não foi por isso que você foi embora.

- E o que fora?

Revirei os olhos e o respondi:

- Meu namoro com o Neji. Mas você sabe que eu estava com raiva de você e da loira vagab... – ele me interrompeu.

- Sim, e depois você foi contar sobre seus sentimentos a quem?

- Não me lembro, afinal, aconteceu muita coisa e faz três anos.

- Pois bem, irei lhe contar.

"_Eu havia acabado de aceitar ver você e Neji juntos, para ser mais prático, apesar de eu não gostar de me lembrar disso, ambos se beijavam. Ele tocou os lábios que eu tocara, dá para entender o tamanho de minha raiva? Enfim, saí bufando de lá e fui procurar um lugar para extravasar todo o meu ódio._

_O mais incrível foi que você fora para o mesmo lugar, trazendo com você o único que não sentia antipatia por mim, o seu irmão, Gaara. Eu me escondi entre os arbustos querendo saber o que você falaria para ele. Imaginava algo como: Finalmente me livrei de Shikamaru!_

_Mas não, foi pior. Não, não fale nada... Deixe-me terminar de lhe contar o verdadeiro motivo. Lembro de todas as suas palavras, até de sua entonação._

_- Gaara, fiz algo que não sei se é certo._

_- O que?_

_- Prometa-me que não irá me julgar e também que guardará segredo!_

_-Não sei... Depende do que é. – Ele disse, sorrindo para você._

_- Por favor, Gaara._

_- É lógico, menina!_

_- Então, eu aceitei a namorar o Neji._

_- Como?_

_- Você ouviu._

_- E desde quando você o ama?_

_- A, eu o amo como amigo, logo isso virará amor._

_- E como você espera que esse amor fique? O amor que você sente por Shikamaru?_

_- Não, esse é único. É diferente!_

_- Então como?_

_- Bom, espero que a gente se dê bem e sejamos felizes. Que nossos bens superem as nossas necessidades._

_- Só isso?_

_- Sim, oras._

_- Sabe que papai te obrigará a casar com ele, certo?_

_- Sim._

_- E acha que você será feliz pro resto da vida somente com isso?_

_- Não – você disse com o semblante triste -, mas espero me contentar. Afinal, o que Shikamaru tem a me oferecer? Como o Neji diz, comparado a nós, ele é realmente um marginal. Não terá nada ao meu nível para me oferecer, muito menos suprir as minhas necessidades. Terei que mudar toda a minha vida para viver ao lado dele. Não quero ficar pobre._

_- Que sentimento egoísta, Temari._

_E sabe que eu concordo com o seu irmão? Ouvir aquilo foi o estopim. A minha linda e querida Temari pensava isso de mim. Você mal sabia de meus sonhos e já me denominava como um perdedor. O que você gostaria que eu fizesse após ter sido humilhado pela pessoa que eu mais amava? Por ter descoberto a verdade? É, acho que era o que eu fiz. Com o seu julgamento sobre mim, me tornei quem eu sou. Agradeço, pois não fora fácil... Você foi quem lançou meu objetivo e aqui estou novamente. É, você sempre fora problemática. _

Ele terminou de dizer. Eu realmente fora mesquinha, ele estava correto. Problemática... Era isso o que eu era. O que eu fiz? Porque não pensei em seus sentimentos em vez de pisá-los?

Não agüentei e comecei a chorar. Fiquei me imaginando em seu lugar, eu não agüentaria, eu acho que nem teria a coragem de fazer o que ele fez. Eu o subestimei e recebi o que merecia. Não pude deixar de admirá-lo e vê-lo como alguém superior a mim.

- Não chore, não quero que chore! – Ele disse me abraçando.

Afastei-me

- Como você tem coragem de se aproximar de mim depois de eu ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis?

Ele me abraçou novamente e deu uma risada doce. Acariciou meus cabelos e os cheirou. Logo após isso, Shikamaru deu-me um beijo no mesmo lugar que cheirara e por fim disse:

- Sim, aquilo foi horrível, me derrubou por uns meses. Mas o meu amor era grande demais para desistir de você. Eu fiz tudo isso por você. Agora estou aqui, ao seu lado, podendo te dar tudo o que quer. A vida que você merece ter e, quem sabe, até melhor.

Eu o olhei por um instante. Ele realmente ainda me amava? Ele é masoquista? Por que chegar a esse ponto? Não fora que eu não gostei de ouvir o que ele me dissera. Adorei! E aquilo fora motivo de mais lágrimas minhas, só que de felicidades. Ele realmente queria essa pessoa horrível ao seu lado?

Bom, não importa. O que eu entendi fora isso, ele ainda me queria, ainda me amava do jeito que eu o amava, acho que até mais.

- Você sabe que está na minha festa de noivado com o Neji, e que meu casamento é aqui a algumas semanas, certo?

- Certo, ainda tenho uma chance. É só você decidir... Venha comigo ou fique com ele. Mas saiba que quem poderá fazer feliz, sou eu. Eu te amo, Srta. Nara!

**FIM**

Beta Reader: - Suddenly

**

* * *

**

Eu espero que tenham gostado da minha primeiro One-Shot TemarixShikamaru. Confesso que nunca me dei bem com a Temari, porque a vi sempre como uma mulher muito sensivel por dentro... E nessa ocasião, na one, como ela já conhece Shikamaru a muito tempo, acredito que ela libere essa parte dela para ele. Acho que foi por isso que ela tenha ficado OOC.

Essa one-shot foi presente meu de amigo oculto, para uma amiga da comunidade FDN. Acho que se não fosse por ela, essa fic nunca teria nascido! Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos :D


End file.
